Lips Of An Angel
by Megwill
Summary: Inspired by the song."Well, my girls in the next room sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on." I really shouldn't have written this I need to be using my time for much more important things than ff...ugh dang muse.


I awake not able to sleep and watch as Hannah sleeps, she looks so peaceful as her chest rises and falls. Her hair messy, lay over her shoulder and fall onto the pillow her arm lay on as well. She's a sweet woman, beautiful, and…suddenly my cell vibrates on the night stand next to me. A call at this hour was not a good thing a call at this hour only meant something bad. I answer not looking at the caller ID. I'm surprised at what I hear on the other end of the line.

"Booth?" She sounds upset, Bones is never upset, something is wrong. I look at Hannah and whisper as not to wake her, wondering if I should get up after spending time in a war zone one can become a light sleeper, waking to any certain noise. I decided to stay, the movement of me getting out of bed was more likely to wake her.

"What's wrong Bones?"

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud_

"I'm still marked Booth."

"What?" I look at Hannah again making sure she is still asleep.

"You said people leave metaphorical marks on one another and the marks had to fade before one could move on. I realized you marked me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Booth I should never have called, never have told you." Oh Bones.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"No, Bones it's ok you know you can call anytime, always Bones."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Thanks Booth, but what about Hannah?" I look at Hannah's sleeping form next to me and remember how she helped me in Afghanistan. How she was there for me, a shoulder to lean on a constant when I had none. She was Hannah she was there and now here, she was everything I was looking for.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Hannah likes you Bones, she doesn't mind." But, Hannah didn't know and while Hannah was there in Afghanistan. It wasn't Hannah I dreamt about at night, it wasn't Hannah that invaded my mind while awake and while in the unconscious dream world.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"That's nice of her, I couldn't tell. I'm happy for you Booth, Hannah seems to be a very nice person."

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Yeah."

"Booth, about what you said, I don't know how to become unmarked. I need you to tell me how, to do do something about it. What if they are permanent Booth?" her voice cracked a bit scared as she spoke the last sentence.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

I look at Hannah silence lingers on the phone line. Hannah is a sweet person, a gorgeous woman, and…

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Booth?"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I'm here Bones." I'll always be here.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"What should I do Booth? I find I can't be rid of these marks, marks you left." Hannah was very sweet woman, she was beautiful, and…she wasn't Bones. Damn you Bones, why is everything so hard when you are involved. I looked at Hannah watching her breath while listening to Bones breath on the other end of the line. Deny as I try, I knew I was marked as well.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_

* * *

__**The song is called Lips of An Angel By Hinder...heard it on my Ipod just got back from my run...off to make dinner now, but had to get this down first. I really shouldn't be on here, first time I've posted anything in the daylight hours ha!**__** Feedback is appreciated.**  
_


End file.
